1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting device, more particularly to a mounting device for horizontally mounting an interface card in a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Notebook computers are known in the art. These computers have basically the same functions as those of conventional personal computers. Notebook computers are, however, more compact and thus occupy less space.
Conventional personal computers are provided with expansion slots to receive computer interface cards to achieve memory expansion and other supplementary function. The computer interface cards usually comprise a circuit board and a mounting panel which may be integrated with or detachably mounted on the circuit board. The mounting panel is then fastened on the computer casing by means of screws.
Presently, notebook computers are not provided with expansion slots similar to those of conventional personal computers because of the thinness of the notebook computer. Thus, standard computer interface cards cannot be directly mounted inside the notebook computer without modifying the construction of the computer interface cards. Memory expansion, interfacing with other computer peripherals, and addition of circuit components to permit performance of supplementary functions cannot be achieved with the use of a conventional notebook computer.